


Life on Stonegate Farm

by annathescavver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathescavver/pseuds/annathescavver
Summary: Just some short stories about one of my farmers and the lovely town doctor.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Miso?” Alexandra called, carrying with her the bowl of fresh cat food. “Miso, I have your dinner. Where are you, you orange fluffball?”

She checked the dining area, where the cat often lounged on the sofa or rocking chair. At no sign of him, she wandered upstairs, tapping one fingernail on the metal bowl. “Hello, Miso?” she asked again. She pitched her voice higher, calling to him with the voice that often got him to run towards her with his tail in the air and making high mewing sounds of his own.

But he wasn’t upstairs. To the right was an office of sorts, where she kept a desk for her paperwork and plenty of shelves. Between the books were increasingly strange artifacts and quite a few bowls of marbles and colorful stones. To the left was a larger room. Here, she had dedicated the room, with its large windows and plentiful sunlight, to growing over a dozen plants. A tall fern here, an ivy there, and several pots of beautiful flowers.

Miso wasn’t allowed in this room, due to her fear of him getting into the plants. He knew this, but she checked anyway. Nope. No Miso.

Alexandra wasn’t worried about him being outside. He often wandered the farm during the day, as if checking on the crops or watching over the cows. Except for one frightful night where he’d wandered all the way out to the old bus stop, and she’d looked for him, crying, for hours, he always returned at sunset. And since that day, he’d never wandered farther than the edges of the farm. Whether it was his feline disinterest in anything outside his domain, or his unwillingness to scare her again, she didn’t know.

So, she went back downstairs and opened the front door. “Miso,” she called, stressing the I. Turning, she laughed as she realized where he was. “There you are. I’ve been calling for you. You’re missing dinner.”

The cat was snuggled deep into the arms of her husband, and Pelican Town’s doctor, Harvey. Lifting his head, he yawned and then wiggled, prompting Harvey to laugh knowingly and put him down.

Alexandra turned and set the food bowl down a few feet away. She offered Miso a quick ear scratch before standing up and walking back over to Harvey.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you two,” she said with a smile.

Harvey waved a hand. “To be honest, Miso’s got the right idea. I’m tempted to take a nap, myself.”

“Long day at the clinic, then?” Alexandra asked. She took a seat on one of the chairs and looked out over the farm. Not far out were the spring crops, all coming along nicely. Rows of parsnips, potatoes, tulips (for Grandma Evelyn, of course), and green beans were just beginning to sprout from the rich soil. “Winter’s over, but it seems everyone’s still got stuffy noses. I was talking to Pierre earlier, when I was over getting some groceries, and the poor man sounded so stuffed up.”

Harvey leaned back in the chair. Pulling his green coat tighter, he folded his hands over his stomach. “Oh, flu season isn't over just yet. Give it a few more weeks. Besides, I’ve still got some reports to go over and notes to write.”

Alexandra smiled. The work for her doctor was never done. “Sounds like I should stop by with some coffee tomorrow. Just like old times.”

A soft smile crossed Harvey’s face. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently. “That would be lovely,” he said. “Like old times.”

Thinking of all the mornings she had taken a mug of coffee all the way to the clinic, she felt a giddiness in her chest. At first Harvey had been surprised, and quite delighted, she’d remembered his love of coffee and thought to bring him some. Though he had half-heartedly pointed out that it wasn’t a good idea, ethically, to accept a gift from a patient, he had taken the coffee. After that, they had both looked forward to nearly every morning’s shared coffee. It had been a time for them both to take a short break from their work and stroll to the river’s edge, sipping their coffee and enjoying each other’s company.

It was over one of these shared cups of coffee that Alexandra realized just how important Harvey had become to her. She had looked up at him to see him looking back at her with a look of such tenderness that words failed her. Later that afternoon, she had gathered together a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the forest and, squaring her shoulders, offered them to Harvey. After his shift, of course.

Feeling the warmth of his hand in hers, Alexandra looked to Cindersap Forest and reminded herself to make another such bouquet tomorrow.

“Looks like Miso’s done with dinner,” Harvey said, nodding towards the orange tabby who was now sitting on the railing. “We should probably get our own. I found a new recipe today I want to try. What do you think?”

“That sounds perfect,” Alexandra said.

With that, they stood and entered the old farmhouse, fingers still twined together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra has never really been fond of medical settings, but sometimes you get hurt on the farm and have to see the doctor anyway.

Alexandra irritably dug at the splinter in her palm. She had managed to check nearly all of the fences on her farm without injuring herself. That was an accomplishment, compared to how often she’d hurt herself in years past. But the last fence, the one surrounding her barn and her small herd of cows,  _ that _ had been the one to get her.

It was a rather large splinter, and it was deep in her palm where she struggled to reach it. She hissed as her pair of tweezers missed it and scraped painfully at her skin.

After a few more minutes, she gave up. She dropped the tweezers on the table and leaned back on the old wooden chair. The fence would have to wait. She needed to remove the splinter before it got infected, and for that she needed help. She needed someone with a better set of tools than her, and someone who was just plain better at things like this.

That someone was at work today. Harvey had left that morning, as he always did on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Being Pelican Town’s only medical professional, he could not afford to stay away from the clinic for long. And besides, he enjoyed helping people stay healthy and took great fulfillment in his work. Even on days when he didn’t go to the clinic, he would often take the time to finalize paperwork or read the latest medical journals.

So that just meant she had to go to him.

Alexandra stood and grabbed her coat from the hook by the door. Using one hand, she awkwardly buttoned it tight against the autumn chill and headed into town.

The clinic was quiet. The bell above the door echoed against the tile floor and she looked up to catch Maru’s eye.

“Hey, Alexandra,” Maru said with a smile. “What can I help you with?”

“Hi, Maru. Is Harvey busy? I just need to see him for a minute. Nothing serious.”

“No, not too busy anyway. I think he’s working on some paperwork. Let me check first.” Maru stood from behind the front desk and went into the back to where the examination room and hospital beds were. She came back a minute later and waved a hand. “Go on back, he’s ready for you.”

Alexandra pushed past the double doors and found Harvey standing in the exam room. A stethoscope hung around his neck and he fiddled with it as he eyed her worriedly.

“Honey?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

With a sigh, Alexandra held out her hand. Harvey was good at guessing her moods and knew the difference between her coming to see him because she wanted to, and her coming to get help.

“I got a splinter,” she said. She felt foolish. It was such a small thing and something she should have been able to solve herself. “I was going through all the fences and making sure they were all in good shape. I tried to get it out, but I can’t reach it. And it just really hurts.”

“That’s alright. It’s good that you came here, so we can get you taken care of. Have a seat and I’ll get my tools.” Harvey indicated the bed before turning around and beginning to dig through the cabinet on the wall. When he came back, he unfolded the table from the side of the bed and Alexandra put her hand on it, palm facing up.

Alexandra drew in a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and her heart was in her throat. As Harvey scooted the small stool over and sat down, she swallowed and looked away, unable to watch.

Her fear of doctors had started as a child and never really gone away. Though she’d had a few medical procedures, one of them being an abdominal surgery she’d straight-up asked to have, she still didn’t really care for medical settings like hospitals and clinics. And as for watching any procedure take place, even something as quick as her yearly flu shot or, in this case, the removal of a splinter, she absolutely could not.

Harvey knew this. When she moved to Pelican Town, he had become her general doctor. Everyone in town was a patient of his. It wasn’t a mandatory thing (Harvey would never mandate who someone chose as their physician), it was a convenience thing. Pelican Town was a long way from the nearest city, and with it being such a small town, it just made sense. The thing was, Alexandra hadn’t had a proper doctor’s visit in several years and she hadn’t been keen on another one. She’d avoided stopping by the clinic until one day she received a letter in the mail. In it, Harvey had suggested she come in for an exam, so that he could get her records in order and just plain see her.

That day, Harvey had learned just how much medical settings upset her. And ever since, he had taken great pains to make her as comfortable as possible.

This day was no different. “Breathe, honey,” he said softly. “This won’t take long and then you’ll be back to taking care of those crops.”

“Okay.” Alexandra’s voice was tiny.

Harvey placed a hand on her arm. “I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“Of course,” Alexandra said with a touch of humor. “You’re the doctor.”

With an affectionate smile, Harvey turned his attention to her hand. Reaching into the box at his side, he put on a pair of surgical gloves before inspecting the splinter. His hands were gentle and steady as he worked it to the surface. Though he had to make a small cut in order to get it out, it was done in just a few minutes.

“There we are, all done,” Harvey said. “Now I need to clean it up, to prevent any infection from setting in.”

Alexandra offered him a weak smile. “Yeah. Who knows what was on that fencepost?”

The cut stung as Harvey cleaned and dressed it, but the pain was minimal and quickly dulled to a faint throb. He wrapped her hand in a secure gauze bandage, explaining that it would need to stay on for a few days. “Only a precaution,” he said as he finished the job. “It should heal just fine. In the meantime, try not to use that hand too much, okay?”

“Yes, doctor.”

Harvey cleared the table and pushed it aside to sanitize. He peeled the gloves off and washed his hands before returning to the stool and taking both of her hands in his. “Alexandra?”

“I’m alright, Harvey. It’s just the same old nonsense again.”

“Not nonsense,” Harvey said. He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Everyone has their fears, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m proud of you for coming here, you know. I know you like to stay away and handle as much as you can yourself.”

“Well, the doctor here’s pretty good. He’s always looking out for me.” Alexandra lifted her face and met his gaze. In his eyes she saw nothing but kindness and understanding. “Thanks for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” Harvey stood and helped her down off the bed. He walked her to the front, pausing at the door long enough to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “Now, go on, take care of that farm. I’ll be home in a few hours.”

Waving goodbye to him and Maru, Alexandra ducked her chin into her coat and headed home.


	3. Cat Naps and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta sit in front of the fire and enjoy some hot chocolate with your family.

Wind howled against the walls of the barn. The wood creaked, a draft sneaking in around the door. Alexandra eyed it with irritation, her coat only blocking so much of it. She heaved another board into place and pulled the hammer from her belt, securing it with some well placed nails.

“Well,” she said as she surveyed her work. Her hands, covered in thick gloves, were on her hips. “How’s that, you guys?”

She turned to the cows who watched her with curiosity. There were four of them, one being the child of her original two. This one walked over and seemed to inspect the door before looking up at her and she sighed at the look on their face.

“Yeah. It’s going to be a cold night, I know.” Alexandra rested her hand on the cow’s head and scratched their ears as she looked around. “But the heater is working fine and that’ll do a lot to keep you guys warm. I also have these blankets for you. Marnie told me you guys can wear them when it gets really cold.”

She took one of the blankets and placed it over the cow’s back. She adjusted it carefully, wanting to make sure they stayed as warm as possible. “There you go,” she said, and then repeated the gesture to the other cows. “Alright you guys, I should head in. The chickens are set for the night, too, and I need to get myself some hot chocolate.”

Alexandra left the barn, shutting the door tightly against the winter cold. Huddling into her coat, she tucked her hands into her pockets and trudged through the thick snow all the way up to the farmhouse. With one last look over the farm - with the currently empty field, the frosted glass of her greenhouse, and the inches of snow sitting on every building - she headed inside.

The fireplace was crackling merrily and she let out a big sigh at the sight. Peeling off her coat, she hung it on its peg by the door and leaned against the wall to remove her boots. Leaving them by the door, she padded to the kitchen, where in the cupboards she found her tin of hot cocoa.

As she waited for the water to heat up, she glanced back and smiled at what she saw.

Harvey was asleep on the couch, one of the pillows behind his head and his signature tie and green coat missing. Both feet were up on the sofa, revealing the socks she’d bought for him a while before (they were green with small planes on them). Miso was on his stomach. The orange tabby was stretched out, both paws on Harvey’s shoulder and tail curled around his back legs. 

Both of them were the epitome of relaxation, and Alexandra felt a pain in her chest at just how much she loved them both.

They were her family and she couldn’t ask for more. Since leaving JojaMart and coming to live in the farmhouse, her life had become so much more peaceful. Her grandfather, in his last days, had told her that a time would come when she would hit a wall and long for something more. Something better. He had given her an envelope and told her to wait until that moment hit before opening it.

So one day, while she was working in her cubicle in JojaMart, the moment had come. The feeling of isolation - living in the city, working a job that she knew led nowhere, having the same routine everyday - had caught up to her and she had started crying. Though living such a life would be fine for someone else, it wasn’t for her. She wanted something else.

Inside the envelope had been a deed and a letter from her grandfather. In said letter he had told her all about Stonegate Farm, and how he was giving it to her. That farm could be what she needed, could be that better future.

How right her grandfather had been. Alexandra had made the farmhouse into her home, cleared the farm and made it a sustainable, even profitable place to live. She’d found a welcoming community in Pelican Town. And she’d also found love - in both Miso, who she will always thank for saving her in her darkest days early on, and in Harvey.

Feeling an ache in her cheeks, she realized she hadn’t stopped smiling. Laughing to herself, she poured the hot water into a mug and added a fair amount of cocoa powder. She stirred it slowly, savoring the sweet smell.

Hearing the sound of Miso’s collar, she turned around to see him stretch and lean forward to sniff Harvey’s face. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she could hear the sound of purring from where she stood.

Harvey’s mouth twitched and his eyes flickered open. “Ugh,” he mumbled sleepily. “Hello, Miso. Did you have a good nap, too?”

Miso’s tail twitched and he yawned, as if saying _yes, now let’s go back to sleep_.

Rubbing at his eyes with one hand, Harvey reached out with the other and picked up his glasses from the nearby coffee table. “Good to hear. Tell you what, I’d love to stay here and nap some more, but I should get up and get dinner started.”

Gently extracting himself from Miso, Harvey stood up. He smiled when he noticed Alexandra leaning against the kitchen counter. “Hello to you, too,” he said with a laugh. “Is that hot chocolate I smell?”

“Sure is. Here, let me get you some.” Alexandra poured a second cup and handed it over. She took in the mussed state of Harvey’s hair and the way sleep still made his voice softer and more muffled. “I made enough for both of us, but I didn’t want to wake you. You two looked too peaceful.”

“Thanks, dear. I was going to work on my models for a while, but...you see how well that turned out.” Harvey took a sip of his hot chocolate and nodded to where Miso was now curled in a ball on the sofa. “He’s very persuasive. And with it being so cold out, I figured relaxing in front of the fire wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Yeah, Miso’s good at that,” Alexandra said knowingly. “He knows when it’s time to take a nap. Which, apparently, is all of the time.”

The two of them shared a laugh at the cat’s habit of sleeping most of the day. As if knowing they were speaking about him, Miso jumped off the sofa and walked over to where they stood. He brushed against their legs, purring loud enough to wake the spirits of the forest, before lifting himself up and placing his front paws on Alexandra’s legs.

“Oh, hold on just a moment,” Alexandra said. She set aside her hot chocolate before leaning down and picking him up. Immediately, he pulled himself up to her shoulders and found himself a comfortable place to lay back down. Alexandra rolled her eyes in amusement at the predictable behavior. “Always with the shoulders, right, Miso? I’m glad you’re comfortable, you ornery thing.”

Harvey reached out and scratched the cat’s chin. “He just wants to be with us,” he said.

“Oh, I know. Unless he’s out hunting for mice, that’s where he wants to be.” Alexandra replied. She craned her neck to look over at Miso and offered him a kiss. “You’re full of love, aren’t you? Always have been.”

Miso pressed his nose to Alexandra’s before putting his chin on her shoulder, in an effort to return to his interrupted nap.

“You know, relaxing in front of the fire does sound good. I’m still trying to warm up from taking care of the animals, myself.” She started slowly walking over to the sofa. “Honey, will you grab my chocolate and bring it over? Thanks.”

Alexandra sat down and Miso moved from her shoulders to her lap. Picking up her feet and putting them on the coffee table, she leaned back into the soft cushions. “Ah, that’s the stuff.” She took the mug Harvey offered her. “How about we stay here forever? That sounds nice.”

Harvey hummed a sound of agreement. “You, me, Miso, and these blankets.” He grabbed the crocheted blanket off the back of the sofa and tucked it around them. Curling one arm around Alexandra’s shoulder, he, too, put his feet up. “There. That’ll do, I think.”

Alexandra leaned against him. She turned her head and smiled up at him, watching the firelight flicker against his glasses. “Yeah, that’ll do perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just pictured Harvey asleep on the sofa and had to write it. Also, does anyone else's cat like to sit on their shoulders? Mine does.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you want, I would really appreciate it. And, if you have any suggestions of cozy, fluffy scenes you want to see, let me know. I am here for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner needed to be something that didn’t require heat. With the hot sunlight and high humidity, there was no way Alexandra was turning on the oven. But that still left plenty of options and, as she dug through her fridge, she thought of one in particular.

“Now that...fruit salad sounds divine right now.” She grabbed multiple containers, all full of cleaned, prepared fruit ready to eat. Blueberries, melons, apricots, and more. Balancing them carefully, she carried them to her table where she opened them and inhaled the fresh aroma of each different fruit.

Returning to her kitchen, she snagged a giant bowl, a spoon, and a knife. She worked happily, singing to herself as she cut the fruit and combined them all in the big bowl in front of her. When there was enough, she stirred it and smiled at the cheerful riot of color.

“There. I’m sure he’ll be thankful for the healthy meal. All the hours he puts in at the clinic…” Alexandra put the containers back in the fridge before covering the fruit salad and setting the spoon on top. “Miso, you hold down the fort while I’m gone, okay? You know, keep an eye on the cows.”

The tabby meowed at her from his spot on the back of the couch. Apparently unconcerned, he put his head back on his paws and closed his eyes.

“Well, okay,” Alexandra said with a laugh. She walked over and placed a kiss on the top of his head, much to his feline displeasure, before heading out.

Harvey had told her that he’d keep the door unlocked for her. He had also said, his face turning a shade of pink, that he had a bottle of wine if she wanted to share some of it.

Feeling her own face heating, Alexandra opened the door to the clinic and stepped inside. It was dark, all the lights, except for the few security ones, turned off for the night. In a way, that was better. Much less bright, clinical, hospital-like light.

Holding the bowl of salad to her stomach, she turned around, pushed past the double doors, and headed up the stairs to Harvey’s apartment. That door, too, was left unlocked, but Alexandra still felt it would be rude to just walk in. So she balanced the bowl on her hip and knocked.

“Come in,” Harvey called from somewhere in the apartment. When she opened the door, she found him standing in the kitchen, digging into the cabinets. His coat was hanging on a hook near the door, and the sleeves of his white button-up were folded back to his elbows. He turned and smiled. “Good evening, Alexandra. I...I was going to get the table set up before you got here, but I had to put all my models away first and it took longer than I thought it would. Sorry.”

Alexandra set the bowl on the counter. “That’s okay, Harvey. Why don’t I help you?”

Together they took two plates, two sets of silverware, and two wine glasses over to the table. Alexandra noticed a few familiar mugs in with the others and couldn’t contain her laughter. “I was wondering where those had ended up,” she said. “They were here all along.”

Harvey looked up at the mugs she was pointing to and a sheepish look came over his face. “Oh,” he said. “You know, I was going to take them all back to you. I wanted to wash them first, and, well, they somehow got put away with mine.”

Alexandra smiled and waved a hand. “It’s not a big deal. Honestly, it looks like they belong there.”

Beside her, Harvey had gone still, his hand on the door to his fridge. She realized what she said a moment later and felt her face grow hot. “Uh,” she stammered. “Well. They do.”

She feared she’d offended him, but Harvey let out a soft laugh. “It does seem like they fit in, doesn’t it?”

Alexandra smiled, turning in an effort to hide the blush that was surely taking over her entire face. While Harvey went to find a vase - he said something about a centerpiece - she took the fruit salad over to the table and set it to the side. She then adjusted it several times, and the silverware too, before finally standing back and fighting the urge to fidget more.

Harvey returned with a vase. Inside was a beautiful purple flower, and Alexandra recognized it with a gasp.

“That’s a fairy rose,” she breathed. “Where did you find it?”

Harvey handed the vase to her and encouraged her to find a place for it on the table. “I saw that Evelyn was growing a patch of them in her garden, and asked where I could find them.”

“I’ve only seen them a few times, and only in the wilder parts of the forest.” Alexandra set the vase in the center of the table, touching the petals with a delighted smile. “You went all the way out there to find one for me?”

Harvey nodded, shifting his stance and folding his hands before him. “I remember you saying how much you loved them. I wanted this dinner to be special for you, Alexandra. I know this apartment isn’t exciting or fancy, but I thought the rose would help.”

“Harvey,” Alexandra said and stepped closer to him. “This _is_ special. Just you and me, sharing something one or both of us took the time to cook? I love it. And, listen, your apartment is a lovely place. It’s cozy and comfortable, and that matters to me more than any five star restaurant. Now, c’mon, let’s dig in.”

The two sat down, serving themselves generous portions of the salad she had made. Harvey opened a fresh bottle of wine and over a glass or two, they talked about their week, the upcoming valley fair, and many other things, until they were both laughing and the sun had gone down completely.

Once the dishes were washed and put away, Alexandra wandered over to the window at the back of the apartment and looked out. The view was incredible; she could see the town fountain and the community center, as well as the distant trees in the shadow of the mountain. She smiled, remembering standing at the window a few months before, Harvey excitedly pointing out the plane that was flying overhead. She’d spent the afternoon with him that day, watching him paint and put together his model planes, and then watching a documentary with him on the small, comfortable sofa.

“Thank you for the dinner,” she said as Harvey joined her once again. “That was nice.”

“It was,” Harvey said quietly and leaned against the window. “And thank you. You’re the one who cooked for us.” He glanced back towards the kitchen with a look somewhere between amused and embarrassed. “I should get some fresh groceries, myself. Instant meals are fine once-in-a-while, but most aren’t all that healthy. And they’re not as good.”

She flushed at the compliment. “Well, good thing your farmer is here to take care of you,” she said, hesitantly looking up to meet his eyes. At the bashful smile, she stepped closer to him and took his hand. “Because sometimes even the doctor needs someone to look after him.”

Harvey squeezed her hand and, as the moon rose past the trees, leaned down to press his forehead to hers. “You know, it’s incredibly lonely up here by myself,” he said shyly. “If you wanted to stay the night, that’s okay with me.”

The words registered in Alexandra’s head and she gaped. “I…would love to,” she said. “I think the farm can handle itself for one night.”

Not long later, she found herself laying on her side, Harvey’s arm around her middle and a sheet smelling like fresh laundry pulled up to her waist. Hearing the soft snores behind her, she smothered her happy laughter and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happens before they're married, but after they've been dating for a while. And yes, Miso is quite capable of keeping those cows and chickens in line. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you want, and please stay safe everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the doctor needs a fluffy sweater.

The rain came down in cold sheets, drenching everything in town. It slammed against the roof of the community center and gathered in puddles along the mud path. Thunder rumbled overhead, barely audible above the din of the rain, and then lightning flashed across the sky.

Alexandra placed her hand on the windowsill and peered outside. He was rarely late to things, and she hoped he hadn’t gotten held up. Or hurt. She winced, looking up at the clouds above. A storm like this was dangerous enough, but to travel in it?

Maybe she should go see. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard a voice behind her.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any moment, dear,” Evelyn spoke. She stood a few feet back, her hands folded before her. Her thick white hair was bound in a bun at the nape of her neck, a few strands poking out from behind her ears. Taking a step forward, she placed a gentle hand on Alexandra’s shoulder. “He probably just had to finish putting things in order at the clinic.”

“But this storm…”

“A real noisy one, isn’t it?” Evelyn said with a look out the window. “But that’s this time of year for you. He’ll be fine, Alexandra.”

Alexandra nodded, tearing her eyes away from the window. She met Evelyn’s kind smile and felt a bit reassured. Letting herself be led away, she gave the door one last desperate look. It didn’t open.

George, Maru, Emily, and Haley were gathered in the kitchen. Maru and Emily were at the counter, putting together the meal, the smell of which had completely filled the room. The other two were seated at the table, George saying something about rain and leaky ceilings. Noticing the return of Evelyn and Alexandra, they all looked up.

“Don’t you tell me you’re headed out there to find him,” George said, somewhat grumpily. “You’ll do no one any good if you get soaked.”

Alexandra smiled faintly. She knew George was only speaking out of his concern for her. Though he was often cited as one of Pelican Town’s grumpier residents, he had a good heart. Like his wife Evelyn, he had taken to Alexandra quickly and now tried his best to look after her, like she was family.

Evelyn encouraged Alexandra to sit and she did so, finding that a mug of hot tea had been placed before her. She took it and sniffed, her eyes finding Emily’s.

“Go on, drink it,” Emily said with a grin. “It’s my own recipe. It should make you feel better.”

Though Alexandra wasn’t the biggest fan of tea, she trusted Emily’s expertise. She took a sip and was impressed by the delicious flavor. “Wow, that’s really good,” she said and peered into the mug as if trying to decide what was in it. “Thanks, Emily.”

Emily’s smile widened before she turned back to where she and Maru were finishing the meal. Back at the table, her younger sister Haley was spinning the charm bracelet on her wrist, the glittery pink polish on her fingers catching the light and shining like rainbows. She had been the one to pick the sunflowers that adorned the table. She had been excited to do so, and had gathered them in huge bunches from the plot on Stonegate Farm Alexandra had pointed her to. Afterward, she had spent a considerable time arranging them all over the table and then the rest of the room.

“We should take a picture. You know, once we all sit down to eat,” Haley said. “I brought my good camera. I already took some pictures of the decorations, but I want something with all of us in it.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Evelyn said. “What do the rest of you think?”

Maru and Emily gave hearty cheers while George added his quiet, but happy, approval. It was at this moment when the front door slammed open and Alexandra hurried from her seat to see Harvey there, the wind whistling and howling as he forced the door shut again. He was soaked, water pouring from his hair and coat.

He turned around, running a hand through his hair as if trying to dry it and only succeeding in making it stand on end. With a sigh, he removed his coat and hung it by the door.

“You made it,” Alexandra said. “You okay?”

Harvey looked up, smiling through the rain droplets on his glasses. “Of course,” he said. He took the glasses off and tried to dry them on his shirt, but he quickly realized his shirt was too damp to do the job. “Just got myself a bit soaked, is all. I thought about waiting until the rain let up, but I was late enough. Is everyone ready to eat?”

“In a few minutes, yeah. Here, let me dry your glasses for you.” Alexandra took the glasses Harvey passed over and dried them on the hem of her sweater. Catching his grateful smile, she pressed a kiss to his nose. “Let's get in there before they send someone to find us. Dinner smells divine and you look hungry.”

They joined the others and found their seats at the table. Just as the meal was being served, Alexandra noticed Harvey shivering out of the corner of her eye. He was trying to hide it, but he was apparently cold. Due to how much rain he still had dripping from his clothes, it was no surprise.

Peeling off her sweater, she stood and draped it around his shoulders. “Take this, honey,” she said softly. “I know it’s not that heavy, but maybe it’ll help.”

Harvey took the sweater and pulled it tighter around his shoulders. “Thanks,” he whispered back, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. He felt the fluffy fabric between his fingertips. “Seems I should get a waterproof coat, huh?”

They laughed at his joke and then looked up to see the others at the table giving them knowing grins. Both of them blushing this time, they began to eat their dinner.

Haley stood up after dinner was finished. She hurried to her camera and set it up, waving her hands to the others. “C’mon! Everyone look this way!” she exclaimed as she switched on the timer. Rushing back to her spot, she counted down the seconds until the camera clicked and flashed, taking the picture of them all sitting together.

The picture ended up framed and added to the ever-growing collection on the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe. I'm going to send you all a big virtual hug (should you want one, of course). Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra dug into the chest in her office. Inside she kept her adventuring gear, as she called it. There were a few pairs of old boots, ones were the soles had worn thin, and a small box of metal rings. Then there was, stored carefully, a sword that glowed with purple light. Setting that aside, she continued to dig until she found what she wanted. Small vials of energy tonic. 

The problem was, there were only two.

Tucking them into her satchel, she stood and donned her gear. One quick stop at the clinic, and she’d be on her way. The desire for adventure, for exploration, was eating away at her. She wanted to return to the mines, where she was sure she’d find the bottom any day now.

Heading out, she pulled the door to the farmhouse closed. Miso turned towards her, tail flicking as he churred a greeting. Alexandra leaned over, letting him press his nose to hers, before kissing the top of his head and leaving the farm.

The sun was out, shining brilliant light over the valley. It was the height of summer and Alexandra breathed deep, taking in the earthy smell of the forest around her. This time of year, it was lush with a thousand shades of green leaves and the merry sounds of woodland creatures going about their days. Though she’d lived in the valley for years now, she was still blown away by how beautiful it all was.

Her grandfather was right. She had tired of her lonely life in the city, working long hours in a gray cubicle for JojaMart. So she’d come here, accepting the deed to the farm and starting her life anew. The first few weeks had been rough, with very little money to her name and the farmhouse drafty and needing a good spring cleaning. But it had been worth it. She’d made true, lifelong friends and a place for herself in town. 

Alexandra stopped in front of the clinic. It was a Tuesday, so Maru would be working the front desk. Looking forward to seeing the friendly aspiring scientist again, she opened the door.

“Ugh, I hate putting these samples together,” Maru muttered to herself as she lifted a rack of test tubes off the counter. When the door closed she jumped, the test tubes falling from her hands and shattering against the tile floor. “Oh no!”

Alexandra hurried forward. “I’m so sorry I startled you, Maru. Let me help.”

“I’ve got it, it’s fine,” Maru said but her voice meant it was anything but fine. “These samples are ruined. They were so much work and money, too. No, no, no...Harvey’s going to kill me.”

“He’s not going to kill you, Maru.” Alexandra rested a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “C’mon, we both know that. Let’s just get this cleaned up, okay? And it was just an accident. He’ll understand.”

She wanted to say that Stonegate Farm made enough money with the past spring’s crops that helping pay for another round of samples wouldn’t be an issue. But she knew it wouldn’t help, and besides, Harvey understandably wanted to keep the two funds separate.

“Maru?” she said again, catching the glint of tears in the other woman’s eyes.

Sniffing, Maru tilted her face away, blinking rapidly as if trying to stop the tears. “I’ll be okay. Really. I’m just clumsy and having a...rough day.”

Nodding, Alexandra said, “I know that feeling. Sometimes that just happens, and it’s okay to feel down sometimes.”

Maru looked back up, a small smile on her face. “Thanks, Alexandra.”

Just then, the door to the back opened. Harvey stood there, a concerned look on his face. “What happened out here? I heard something crash. Is everyone alright?”

Maru stood and straightened her spine. “I accidentally dropped these samples. I’m sorry, Doctor Harvey. I’ll clean it up.”

Harvey looked down at the shattered glass. “Oh, I see now,” he said, not unkindly. “Thank you for being honest with me. It’s alright, Maru. We’ll just order some more.”

Relief seemed to come over Maru all at once. Her shoulders drooped and she let out a breath. “Okay. Hey, thanks for being so patient with me, doctor. You always have been, really.”

A warm smile crossed Harvey’s face. “Of course. There’s no sense in getting upset about this. Besides, you’ve been such a good help around the clinic. Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without you. Go on, Maru, get yourself cleaned up. I’ll handle this. Alright?”

With a nod, Maru walked into the back. Harvey glanced down at the mess on the floor before looking up and meeting Alexandra’s eyes. “Oh!” he said with a grin. “Good morning, honey. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Alexandra said and watched as he nodded, satisfied as always that she was safe, and began to clean the mess. “I came in to purchase some more energy tonics. I’m almost out.”

Harvey looked over his glasses. “Going into the mines, again?”

“Well,” Alexandra said sheepishly. “That and I could use them on the farm.”

“I trust you. I still worry, but I know you’ll be careful.” Harvey disposed of the glass and sanitized the floor with some kind of solution. “Let me wash my hands, and I’ll get them for you.”

He rejoined her at the counter a few minutes later and let her take her pick of tonics. When she had tucked them safely in her satchel, he reached out and cradled her cheek with one hand. “Be careful, honey.” A faint reddish color came over his face and he added, “I want you home later. Safe and sound. Okay?”

Alexandra smiled, feeling a warmth skittering in her belly. “I will be.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and savoring the taste of coffee on his breath. “See you tonight.”

She went to the door, glancing back to see him standing at the counter, shaking his head in amusement. Seeing Maru return from the back, she waved again before heading out and beginning the trek up the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> I needed some fluff with all that's going on. It made my day a bit brighter, and I hope it makes yours brighter, too. There will probably be more chapters, so stay tuned. And please take care of yourselves. Doctor's orders, Harvey says.


End file.
